Mi compañero
by Ariyass
Summary: Toda mi vida se había resumido a un dolor inestable. Desde que tengo memoria la perdida había sido parte de mi respirar, de mi existir. Pero incluso en esta travesía sin fin, en este dolor infinito, en este martirio eterno, estaba aquella pequeña compañía que iluminaba cada paso mío. Hide, mi mejor amigo. (One-Shot)


**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: SPOILER del capítulo 12 de la 2da Temporada de TG. Recomiendo ver el capitulo, antes de leer. **_

**Nota de la autora: **No tengo palabras para describir el dolor que me inunda por lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo. Solo sé, que tengo que subir esto para desahogarme. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**I**

Toda mi vida se había resumido a un dolor inestable. Desde que tengo memoria la perdida había sido parte de mi respirar, de mi existir, como si todo aquello con lo que tuviese contacto se empeñara en desvanecerse frente a mis ojos, dejándome un vacio irremediable.

Mi padre murió antes de que naciera, así que pude soportar esa pérdida sin retorcerme del dolor. Pero luego mi desgracia inició quitándome al único ser que podía remedir mi sufrimiento. Mi madre falleció de un día a otro, como si de repente cayera dormida en un profundo sueño. ¿A quién recurrir? La única tía infeliz que me había tocado tener se había alejado apenas supo muerta a su hermana, sin nadie que respondiera por mí como tutor. Incluso a esas alturas, nadie parecía interesado con tratar con un niño retraído y mimado que simplemente necesitaba ayuda. Cuando eso paso, lo único que pude pensar fue en lo miserable que me sentía y lo mucho que desearía que mi madre no se hubiese ido.

Otra perdida que sufrí antes de si quiera tenerlo, fue la de Rize. A estas alturas nunca me había detenido a pensar que habría sido de su vida o que situaciones le habían obligado a tomar acto en asesinatos tan crueles y vigorosos. Nadie es malo sin ninguna razón. Incluso con la maldad en el mundo vago, todo ser en este mundo necesita que algo de "dolor" sea incrustado en su corazón o en su alma para poder decir que es una persona cruel, despiadada y fría.

Eso no se aplicaba mucho a mí. Incluso con la pérdida de mi madre y con el dolor que sufrí por la traición de Rize, seguí siendo amable, sin ningún tipo de maldad en mi corazón, con la inocencia de un niño pequeño. Pero a pesar de eso, si me había alejado. Distanciado de todo ser que se me acercaba, conformándose con mis libros y mi propia soledad misma, buscando no ser buscado por nadie.

Después vino la perdida de algo más importante. Mi humanidad. Me fue arrebatada del mismo modo que mi primer amor, violentamente arrancado como un jardinero hace con una hierba mala. Aun si yo no lo quisiera, ahí estaba de nuevo, esa amarga sensación de haber perdido algo mío, algo que me hacía sentir bien y feliz. Incluso con eso me negué a aceptar el destino amargo que me esperaba y procure seguir adelante con todo lo que podía hacer.

Claro, hasta que me arrebataron mi persona. Mi otro yo.

Me quitaron lo único que le quedaba y lo único con lo que yo mismo contaba. Me quitaron aquella parte que había perdido a su madre y a sus amigos. No había –a pesar de todo-rencor en mi corazón por eso, porque aun tenía ganas de luchar por lo que amaba, por la gente que llego a apreciar y por quienes me apreciaban. Quizás fue un intento vano por alejarme de la suerte que me ameritaba, porque no habría ningún final feliz.

Nunca salvaría a nadie. Nunca habría rostros felices con un destino puro y una consciencia sin pesares. Al final de cuentas, todo se paga en esta vida. Solo que yo no tenía nada que pagar, pero fui juzgado como si hubiese pasado.

Pero, no voy a seguir lamentándome de lo miserable que me siento, aun si realmente creo que me derrumbare a pedazos.

Cuando Anteiku fue atacado sin remedio y directamente derrotado, no dude en brindarles mi apoyo, en tratar de salvarlos a todos. Aun si, para ello, tuviera que alejarme de todos. Pero de nuevo falle. Porque ni siquiera eso sirvió para mantenerlos a salvo, incluso cuando logre acabar con determinado número de enemigos, no pude salvar a nadie.

Pero incluso en esta travesía sin fin, en este dolor infinito, en este martirio eterno, estaba aquella pequeña compañía que iluminaba cada paso mío.

Hide, mi mejor amigo.

Aun recuerdo como se acerco alegremente a mi lado y dijo que se había mudado, admitió sentirse solo y pidió ser mi amigo. De la nada, el decidió ser mi compañía, ser mi amigo de juegos y mi hermano en momentos difíciles.

El aprendió cada una de mis debilidades y decidió acompañarme aun cuando mi madre murió.

Aun cuando Rize me traiciono.

Aun cuando yo soy un ghoul.

Estaba frente a mí, con esa sonrisa tan única suya, tan placentera, aquella sonrisa que te pone de buen humor. Fue a la última persona que pensé ver en mi vida –sea corta o sea larga-, porque no creía que me aceptaría de ese modo.

Mi problema es que siempre lo he subestimado. Y debo admitir que me maravilla su forma de sorprenderme, siempre buscando algo nuevo y me hace estremecer de forma agradable. Claro que siempre ha sido mi amigo. Nunca ha dejado de serlo, aun cuando yo decidí alejarme de él para evitar un dolor más.

Pero incluso ahora me hace sonreír, logra sacarme una muy ligera carcajada, aun con mis heridas y mi fuerzas débiles. Sí, Hide logro hacerme sonreír…Antes de desplomarse ante mí.

Incluso, aun cuando intenta mantenerse de pie, ya era tarde, ni siquiera podía hablar bien. Eso solo demuestra-de nuevo-mi estúpida forma de proteger a los demás, vaya forma, ¿no?

Lo sostuve entre mis brazos y escuche sus palabras dulces y cálidas, con el dolor impregnado en su voz.

_-…Vamos a casa…_

Ir a casa. Ni siquiera entendí lo que trataba de decirme en ese momento, porque para mí ya no había un hogar, no había un lugar donde pudiera encajar y donde mis dolores se alejaran de mí. Por eso lo sostuve entre mis brazos, escuchando los débiles latidos de su corazón, compartiendo la mancha de la sangre que se había creado, sintiendo su respiración entre cortada. No pude dejar de mirarlo, no pude dejar de amarlo, aun si Anteiku se derrumbaba a pedazos, aun si todo era consumido por un fuego infernal y abrasador. No había nada, más que mi voz susurrando el nombre de mi compañero, rogándole con un susurro que se no se apartara de mi.

_-…No vayas solucionando todo por tu cuenta. Lo has hecho siempre…_

Si, exactamente, la carga se hacía más pesada. Y solo quería decirle que le ayudara a llevar esa carga aunque sea un poco más lejos. Esa fue la razón por la que lagrimas rebeldes bajaron por mi mejillas raspadas.

El agua que brota de mis ojos logra curar la herida de mi ojo izquierdo, como si purificara todos mis pecados y pesares, cayendo en la mejilla de mi amigo. Y en cuanto vi su breve pero visible expresión, cuando vi que en sus labios se formo una sonrisa, pude entenderlo todo.

Entonces yo también sonreí, porque entendí, finalmente a lo que se refería.

_Vamos a casa, Hide, vamos a casa._

.

.

.

Mis cuerpo se abre paso entre la capa gruesa de nieve que ahora cubre parte de la superficie real. Paso a través de los escombros dejados por la guerra, al igual que los caídos de ambos bandos ignorantes de lo que sentía el contrario.

Siento miradas pesadas clavarse en mí, pero sé que no me atacaran, porque yo mismo soy quien decide destruirse.

Pero es extraño. Estoy tan cerca de la muerte y aun así, no tengo miedo, no tengo el pánico que llegue a tenerle durante toda mi vida desde que comencé a ser un ghoul. Más bien, es como si Hide estuviese a mi lado, llevando la carga conmigo, aligerándome el peso. Con cada paso, las sombras de mi pasado se desvanecen, un vacio agradable se siente mi ser. Creo que puedo entender lo que está por pasar.

Incluso siento como mi cabellera blanquecina vuelve a su natural negro. Y sin darme cuenta, estoy regresando a casa. Pero sin temor alguno.

Aun cuando mi verdugo se pone frente a mí, el pánico no se apodera de mí, ni trato de escapar. Solo cierro los ojos en la espera de mi sentencia.

Probablemente pueda encontrarme a todos de nuevo.

Al Jefe Yoshimura y todos quienes estaban en Anteiku.

Quizás volvería a ver a mi madre y tal vez me presentaría a mi padre, y así sabría porque soy tan estúpido. Este pensamiento me hace sonreír.

¿Y por qué no? Tal vez pueda ver a ese investigador Amón y hablar sin necesidad de pelear, exponer nuestros puntos de vista, explicarle las situaciones por las que he pasado y quizás, solo quizás, él me entendería.

Pero sobre todo, vería al cuerpo de la persona que llevo entre mis brazos y que aun miro con nostalgia y cierto dolor.

A mi amigo en juegos y aventuras.

A mi hermano que nunca me ha dejado.

Sonreí, al pensar que no tardaría mucho en ver a mi compañero, Hide.

* * *

**Nota final: **La verdad, no estoy de humor para subir algo lindo y/o gracioso. Nunca olvidare a Hide.

Saludos.

_**Atte. Ari.**_


End file.
